This invention relates to a management server and a control method of the management server. In particular, this invention relates to a management server for managing service systems (tenants) created by virtualizing an information processing system managed by one or more management domains and a control method of the management server.
In recent years, application of cloud computing (cloud) to a data center (DC) has been promoted. A typical cloud is provided by a DC provider; virtualized multiple enterprise systems and multiple service systems within a company (referred to as tenants) are created in an information processing system composed of servers, storage apparatuses, and networks. Since the cloud is based on virtualization technology, it is superior to a physical system in extensibility. However, the cloud integrates a plurality of service systems in a single information processing system; co-existence of the multiple service systems (multi-tenancy) makes the cloud complex. In this disclosure, virtualized client-specific service systems or virtualized individual service systems integrated in a cloud are referred to as tenants.
Clouds provide various service styles, such as public cloud and private cloud. Some providers provide public cloud services. Private clouds are employed to build high-reliable and high-secure service systems, compared to public clouds.
Among the various cloud services, there are increasing instances where a client operating a private cloud additionally utilizes a public cloud to build their information processing system for themselves in light of scalability, agility, and cost. That is to say, clients build their service systems by not only using a single cloud but also combining multiple clouds.
Background art of this technical field includes the following documents to integratively monitor service systems built on multiple clouds for multiple tenants.
US 2012/0265863 A1 discloses a management system and a management method for efficiently managing and configuring virtual servers. The disclosed technique is that a management server having an interface for integratively managing a plurality of virtual server services (which correspond to a cloud in the embodiments of this application) periodically checks for a configuration change in the virtual server services being managed.
WO 2010/032701 A1 discloses a technique to easily determine a failure cause by collecting a plurality of kinds of performance information from a plurality of kinds of apparatuses being managed and extracting relations in time-series performance information.